Starting Out
Just a brief explanation about starting in the wonderful world of OreSome. Sorry it's so much text; the screenshot can give you a lot of basic understanding, but I do urge to read this for more detailed information. What to do? It's basically a sandbox game, meaning you can choose what to do. You can choose to do the missions, you can choose to become the ultimate mining coorporation or you can just mess around. Whatever you do, it's fine by the game. Do note that this game does end... how I can't tell you... (spoiler link/future add) Important Information First of all I have to discuss the basics for the game. When you start a game, you see a screen, like the screenshot underneath this text. Your screen will be without the red arrows, red text and red circles; that's what I want to talk about now. The minimap, ore menu and build menu work relatively straight forward. You can click on them and they will show you the menu that comes with the buttons. These menu's will be explained in more detail underneath the screenshot. Important to know is the build zone. The build zone is shown by the blue mist around your spaceship when you open the ore menu. The build zone is also your trade zone. The trade zone is over what distance you can transfer ores to a different vehicle. In general though there will be few speak of build zones or trade zones. Just mind that bots have small build zones and hence have to be closer the build bot, then vice versa. Coords is short for coordinates, for those who don't know. They are a representation of where you are in the universe, without the full world map (press M ingame, to see full world map). Journal or Minimap updates will be displayed as shown in the screenshot. Just handy information and it let's you know when to check for certain events in your Journal (press J) or Minimap. Ore Menu Clicking the ore menu will show you the menu to the right. The top number shows you how much ores there is in the currently selected bot (at the start build bot). The bottom menu shows you how much ores there is in the frame, only when your connected to it. You can connect to a frame by docking in a superframe or hooking onto a hardpoint. Note that builder bot cannot hook onto a hardpoint. When connected you can click (and hold) the arrow keys to transfer ores onto your bot or back into a frame. You can give ores to other bots by selecting the ores you want to transfer, which boxes them. Then right clicking the bot you want to transfer it too. You can only transfer ores within the build zone of the selected bot! Build Menu The build menu contains 4 categories: Bots, Frames, Super Frames and Abilities. As found on the main page under: http://oresome.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page#Useful_Information MiniMap Enlarged by 200%, so I can show you the meaning of information on the minimap. Black Holes, Stars, Quasar or Pulsar are all types of stars. Normally you have a regular star, which glows a certain colour. Quasar and Pulsar stars are special stars. Black Holes are left when a huge star implodes. Wormholes can be either mission related or just used for transport. Mission related wormholes show up green. These wormholes teleport you to a different location within the universe. Canisters are containers that float around in space. They contain either missions (blue), research (orange), ores (red) or beacons (green). Building Problems? First of all, you cannot build what you haven't researched. You start out with no building capabilities. You need to collects research points by destroying creatures in space. I have it researched, but I cannot build it? Do you have sufficient ores to build what your trying to build? Also you can only build in the build zone! You can build but the frames show up without hardpoints and look dead? You haven't researched 'Instant Frames' yet, you have to shoot the frames with your drill, until the hardpoints activate.